Flock X
by aiden673
Summary: When a failed assisination attempt on Fang leaves, a boy no older than 14 locked in a cell, begging for the flock to help him, they stumble into a conspericy deepend by the fact that the newest bird kids claim to be their siblings.
1. prologue

**I do not own maximum ride I do however own klaw and all other members of flock X**

**Set after Max.**

* * *

"There he is," I barley breathed, my quarry unaware I was watching him. My black skin tight clothes making virtually invisible in the dark night.

"This still doesn't feel quite right, killing my own brother," I said into my mic.

"Ya, but if you don't were all going to have to live in the dungeon for a few weeks, not to mention what will happen to you, or Demon," Haks replied.

I shuddered at the thought of what those monsters at the institute would do to Demon if I failed, I wouldn't fail.

"Focus Klaw, there's not much time until sun up, and you'll lose your cover if you stay past dawn. GET MOVING!" Minz said. I didn't even bother replying. In case you don't know it's very hard to break into any military instillation, the American naval base of Pear harbor, was no exception. All I could think about was what I had to do and what would happen if I fail.

**I WON'T FAIL.**

The costs are to high for me to fail. My mind immediately went to Demon, who seemed to be on my mind a lot lately, I could deal the nearly being electrocuted part with failing a mission, but I couldn't put her through that. She was more important than me. That's all. Really, that's it I don't like her, I mean I like her but she's a friend, that's it.

Just then somebody walked by, so I ducked down and hid behind an anti-aircraft missile until they passed. Then ran into a the building that seemed to have every light on, it made me want to gag.

"Hey Max," I heard someone say, most likely Fang.

"Ya," I heard the reply she seemed giddy, ya it was defiantly Fang who called to her.

"Wanna head out into town and get something to eat?" Fang asked her in a voice so low no one but me would be able to hear him.

"Yessss," she hissed, blissfully.

'Perfect' I thought I'd kill fang on a date with the apperent love of his life, how suiting for my own brother.


	2. assisination

**I do not own maximum ride I do however own klaw and all other members of flock **

**Set after Max.**

* * *

'This is going to be to easy' I thought as I crouched in a dark corner watching the two lovebirds.

Suddenly Max started laughing at something Fang had said, but I couldn't hear what because the it was so loud in here. I was waiting for Max to leave so I could finish of Fang without to much resistance.

'Finally' I thought as she got up and went to the bathroom. Well not being one to pass up opportune moments I slowly slide closer to him blending into the shadows, my form bending to stay in them.

Finally when I was close enough to I pulled out my combat knife that was always with me, and slowly started to put it around his neck, when all of a sudden

"FANG, LOOK OUT!" of course Max comes out now. All of a sudden I was tackled by Max.

I turned on Max, I didn't think that the institute would be to mad if I killed her too, as long as I still got Fang. But It would leave Minz out of a job, maybe I'd just wound her.

So I lunged, and somehow missed, I never miss. But me being Klaw, I used it to my advantage, I reached around and grabbed her wing and pulled, hard.

She screamed, oh I'm so glad that worked, they had the same weak spot as us. It was a short victory as Fang hit me, square in the jaw, and that's when everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was in a cell, aching all over and my knife was missing, they took my knife. Nobody touches my knife.

Then I realized I had failed. Crap. Now I was dead and Demon was in for a whole lot of torture. As I said before. Crap.

Just then the door opened and seven people walked in, seven people and a dog, I recognized him but couldn't really remember where.

"Fang, he looks just like you" that would be nudge the one who never shuts up. I swear I can see Hakz in her.

"No, his hair is to brown and he has blue eyes, not black" Max said.

Suddenly the youngest looked at me,

"Who's Hakz," she asked, ah mind reader, just like her sister, Demon.

Needless to say, I didn't say anything but that didn't stop the death glares I got.

"and what do you mean, 'my sister Demon'" she asked.

"Angel honey, stop with the questions, my head hurts" Max said.

"Sorry," but I could tell she still wanted to know more.

"Who are you, and why were you trying to kill Fang," Maxed asked me with a voice that said 'tell me or your dead', not that it mattered now that I'd failed, I'd be dead in a week tops.

Might as well tell the truth.

"My name is klaw, and I'm Fangs brother.

Duh, Duh, Duh, so how did you like the action, I know its not very long and I really don't like writing them but oh well there will be more. And who actually believes me when I say Klaw is actually fang's brother. Answer all in reviews so please review .


	3. interogation

**I do not own maximum ride I do however own klaw and all other members of flock **

**Set after Max.**

**Sorry for anyone who likes fang, he's actually my favorite character, that's why I made Klaw his brother, even if the flock doesn't believe it (well except for angel maybe)**

* * *

I felt something break as Max slamed me against the wall, and I supressed the urge to groan, I'd been trained better than that. I still couldn't help but moan as I hit the bars, after she'd thrown me against them. Man she could throw, I felt sorry for Minz.

"You know it's illegal to commit murder," I just managed to say before being kicked again.

"Didn't seem to stop you from trying," she hissed at me

'please uh, uh, uh,' ugh, how does she hit so hard 'uh, Angel, that's it, please get her off me I'll explain, everything.'

Just then, Max stopped, I had to force myself not to flinch.

"Okay, you have 3 minuetes, start explaining" Max said through gritted teeth.

'thank you angel' I thought her.

'you owe, me an explenation too' she thought back.

"My name is Klaw and I'm Fangs younger brother," I said AGAIN.

"And if I don't believe you," Max hissed at me, man she does that a lot.

"You're loss"

"You son of a -----" I'm figuring kids are reading this so I won't add words that aren't good.

"Max, stop it, he's telling the truth," that had to be Angel, I'd recognize that voice anywhere, defenently sounded like Demon.

My head fell, Demon, she would be dead in at least 48 hours. I had to kill Fang, it was the only option, I had to.

'Click'

I looked up, Angel walked in, dang she looked like Demon.

I sighed.

"There is another option," she said kindly.

"Ya, right" I said sarcasticly.

"No really, we could break you're friends out, including Demon" she added giggling.

"Well, it seems more likely than me killing Fang," I told her.

"Wait, wait, wait, there's still something I don't understand, why are you trying to kill Fang if he's you're brother?" ah, of course, the obvious question, and asked by no other than Echo's brother, Iggy, who also, is blind.

"Because, if he doesn't, he along with his 'friend' are dead," Angel answerd him for me.

"All, right, I'm dead anyway" I might as well try something.

"But, uh how are you getting there?" Angels brother, the one they call the Gasman, spoke up.

I smirked, they still hadn't figured it out.

I snapped open my wings, coal black, with the white strip starting at the center of my wings and splitting into three until my wings ended.

They looked shocked. Good.

18" of midnight glory.

Well time to get started.


	4. flashback

I do not own maximum ride I do however own klaw and all other members of flock

Set after Max.

I hate homework takes away from writing time, but I'll try to at least update once a day.

And now I'm sick.

* * *

**My wings beat down powerfully, and I struggled against the cords that bound my wrists. So of course Max yanked on her end of them.**

**I still couldn't believe how slow I was being forced to fly, I mean how do these people get anywhere?**

**Just like the flock evolved special powers, so did my flock, Flock X did to.**

**Hakz, besides being my best friend, could hack into any computer, using only his mind, and could see weak points in anything.**

**Minz, could beat anyone in in hand-to-hand combat, scare anyone any amount, and control the temperature of anything he want's, I don't like him.**

**Echo, Iggys sister, who ironicly is also blind, has echolocation (hince the name). And can sense emotions.**

**Demon, can read minds, like her sister and has a smile so stunning that she, no wait, forget I said that.**

**And me, I can bend my body in unnatural ways to blend in with shadows, fly at speeds greater than mach 4, and I won't mention my other powers right now.**

**The sun had risen about an hour ago, and I was hating every minuete it was up.**

'**The suns not that bad' Angel thought at me.**

'**Imagine being raised in near pitch Darkness and rarely seeing light.' I shot back, 'the sun is torture.'**

'**Well ok, but I still think you should talk to Fang,' she thought innocently.**

'**No, he hates me' I thought queitly, if that's even possible 'but I did try to kill him, I don't blame him.'**

**Max yanked on the cord again.**

**Ugh.**

'**no, I think he likes you' she said eventully.**

**I sighed again, then glided up next to Fang, and Max yanked my cords in a warning.**

"**Uh, hi" **

**He just kept starring ahead.**

"**Look, I tried to kill you, but you guys are the ones who left us." I must have said it louder than I thought I did, because several heads turned towards me.**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**There was a loud noises, and red lights, but not red like her wings, a pretty red, but a darker, scarrrier red.**

**Then they ran by, the big kids, who had the talking doggy with them. The big girl stopped and looked at us like she wanted to help us, but the big boy, the one that looked like me, pulled her out the door.**

* * *

**(2 days later)**

"**Nooo!" I screamed as the monster grabbed me again.**

**The man in white came in and pulled on my wings again, and I tried not to scream, tried to be brave, to not let them know I was hurt.**

"**I know it hurts, but blame your big brother, blame the one who left you here to die."**

* * *

**(End flashback)**

**It was verry quiet, no one spoke not even nudge, but every one looked scarred, even Fang. No body else could have seen the fear in his eyes, but I could see it, it was the same look as the day he left me, the day I became who I am, the day I became, The KLAW.**

* * *

**There, we finally know what Klaws history, **

**Next chapter is when they will break into the institute.**

**Love it? Review.**

**Hate it? Stop reading!**


	5. weapons

Sorry for making you wait so long, but I've been sick.

So who wants to see Klaw kick m-geek butt?

To bad, one more chapter, but on the bright side, something blows up this chapter.

* * *

**I flew silently for at least four hours.**

"**Hey, land here," I said suddenly somewhere over death valley.**

"**Why," said Max, I could still tell she would rather have let me die in the cell.**

"**Just land," I said exhausted.**

**We landed, and I felt them tense up, I smiled. They knew where we were.**

"**I thought we were going to the institute, and that we destroyed this place," Nudge.**

"**You did, now my friend lives in the wreckage, I think you'll like him," **

"**Really?" Max, skeptical at best.**

"**Yah, Iggy and Gazzy at least" I said with a smile.**

**We walked into the remains of the school. (A/N: this is after Gazzy and Iggy blew up all the cars inside the garage)**

"**Yo, Jack," no answer "man I know your in here."**

**A sigh, then a voice came out of the darkness, "Fine, knowing you you'd just hunt me down anyway,"**

**I smirked, I have such a way with people.**

"**Relax, I just came to pick up a few of my items, not pump you for information."**

**He walked out and I heard the Flock gasp, they saw the scars.**

"**Dude what happened to your face?" Gazzy always one to forget feelings.**

**Angel smacked the back of his head.**

"**Jack, I need my… supplies," I said coldly.**

"**Alright come with me," he said walking away.**

"**So why do you live in the ruins of the school? Why is it so dark? What is Klaw picking up?" Iggy slapped a hand on Nudges mouth, how he never misses her mouth is beyond me.**

**Jack flinched at the use of my name.**

"**Oh, and Jack, get Iggy and Gazzy some of your famous supplies."**

**He finally smiled, "Little pyros are they?"**

"**Ya,"**

**Finally we made it to my armory. Jack and I smiled as the flock gaped at all the bladed weapons covering the walls of the 20' by 30' room. Now the hard part, figure out what to take with me. I took down my usual stock, and a few other items.**

"**Now, on to something for flock," Jack said.**

**We walked into a room full of armor. **

"**O look its so pretty" nudge said running up to a diamond studded jacket, "can I have it?"**

"**Sure, it was made for you," Jack explained.**

"**Yayyyy," she said putting it on.**

"**Max gets the brown one, Fang the black, Angel the white, Gazzy the blue, and Iggy the Green one." Jack said.**

"**Ok?" Max asked.**

"**It's armor," Jack explained. "moving on."**

**Turns out Fang is decent with a katana, like me. Max is good with nun-chukin. Gazzy was good with shuriken, but I did see max flinch when Jack gave him fifty of the nasty little stars. Iggy said he'd stick with bombs, which are to noisy for me, and Jack said that was fine and that. We just gave Angel and Nudge a combat knife each, but they seemed content.**

**Finally it was time for Iggy and Gazzy's surprise.**

**We walked into a where house and they froze,**

"**Welcome to my pride and joy," Jack said.**

"**Bombs," was all Gazzy could say. Causing Iggy to start feeling everything.**

"**Do you want a demonstration?" Jack asked.**

"**Yes," Gazzy and Iggy said at the same time.**

"**No," Max said.**

"**I'll take the first answer," Jack said smiling.**

**Twenty minuets later we were all watching an old building that Jack had placed a device about the size of my fist.**

**Then all of a sudden the building was engulfed in a fireball the size of Maine. Ok, maybe a little smaller but still!!**

**Every one stood awed.**

* * *

**See told you something blows up, next chapter will be part one of three, when they save everyone else of flock x.**

**Other than that I don't know what happens.**


End file.
